<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bottomless Power by crmsndragonwngs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683066">Bottomless Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs'>crmsndragonwngs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Set Me Free [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Son Gohan, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Choking, M/M, Prone Bone, Rough Sex, Sparring, Spit As Lube, Switching, Top Son Gohan, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan has been having trouble controlling his power ever since he started training again, and Vegeta is the only person who can handle him when he’s like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Gohan/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Set Me Free [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think a lot about that fight scene in Super between Goku and Gohan where Gohan’s so fucking powerful <i>in his base form</i> that he pushes Goku to his limits. I love Gohan so much lol</p><p>There is some very mild Goku bashing, but it’s just because Gohan is frustrated and being eaten alive by his own power. He loves his dad, he’s just going crazy rn lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s the first to attack. He always is. For all his even-tempered gentleness, Gohan is quite impatient and hot-headed in a fight. A combination of his Saiyan blood and the foolhardiness of youth, if Vegeta had to guess. The brat’s not even 30 yet, still quite young indeed for a Saiyan, and Vegeta remembers being much the same when he was that age. Remembers, too, the boy’s father being the aggressor in most of the fights he’d been in back then. And while Kakarot had tempered a bit as he’d reached his middle years, just as Vegeta had, it was still not uncommon for him to leap first. It was something he had undoubtedly passed down to both of his children, and something that Vegeta grudgingly admired in the three of them.</p><p>Vegeta himself has become much more reserved as he’s aged, preferring to hang back and get a feel for his opponent before opening up and going on the offensive, especially when his opponent is as varied and unpredictable as Gohan can sometimes be. This is far from the first time they’ve sparred, and Vegeta is well used to the boy’s movements and patterns by now, but Gohan is not someone who could be easily placed into just one box. </p><p>Somehow, he always manages to catch Vegeta off guard, in one way or another. He’s so strong, and always getting stronger, and he adapts as he fights in real time, using that otherworldly intelligence to assess each twitch of his opponent’s muscles, adjusting minutely and redoubling his attacks. The Namekian had once boasted that his pupil’s power was truly bottomless, and while Vegeta had scoffed at the time, he knew it to be true. Better, perhaps, than anyone else on earth. </p><p>But today, Gohan is distracted, and when he launches himself at Vegeta, the older Saiyan can tell immediately that it hadn’t been a calculated move in the slightest. </p><p>He punishes the brat for it, moving too quick for Gohan to track without focusing completely, and buries his fist into Gohan’s gut. He flashes away a fraction of a second later, barely missing Gohan’s hand as he grabs for him. He always could recover quickly. The boy winces as he takes another blow, then shakes himself and seems to bring himself fully into the fight. His dark eyes sharpen as he locks onto Vegeta, and he begins to fight in earnest, putting Vegeta on the back foot almost immediately and very nearly outpacing him. </p><p>Vegeta ascends, brilliant light bursting from beneath his skin, pure golden energy rushing through his spine and turning his dark hair gold. Gohan ascends immediately and without effort, and Vegeta knows that he’s only humoring the older man’s usual method. With his potential unlocked by first the Namekian elder, Guru, and then by the elder Supreme Kai, Gohan is more powerful in his base form than he ever was as a Super Saiyan. But Vegeta likes seeing Gohan in this form. He likes the shimmer of his pale skin, the piercing teal irises set in his handsome face, the golden light that bursts and crackles around his towering form. </p><p>Vegeta keeps up as long as he can, fully aware that the brat is simply toying with him. He’s almost too slow. Almost too <i>weak</i>. </p><p><i>That</i> thought sends a bolt of panic through him that has his aura flickering deep crimson. </p><p>He ascends further with a shout, divine energy burning in his veins and behind his eyes, and suddenly Gohan is chasing after him instead, unable to contend with the speed of the Super Saiyan God transformation. Gohan snarls at him, real anger flashing in his teal gaze for just a moment, and then his eyes and hair fade back to black. To an outsider looking in, it might seem that he has given up, but Vegeta knows better. He knows by the wash of white hot energy over his skin that Gohan has moved beyond the branches of Saiyan transformation. </p><p>Gohan’s body seems intangible for a moment, bright white energy as pure and volatile as a dying star radiating out from his skin, and the sheer depth of his ki is almost sickening. Vegeta relies on the speed of Super Saiyan God, throwing punches and kicks that flash blue before they land as he flickers between forms to utilize the best attributes of them both, but Gohan blocks them easily, as though he is fighting a child. </p><p>Vegeta feels a swell of pride as Gohan disappears, his fist passing through the boy’s afterimage and burying into the wall. Then he’s directly behind Vegeta, growling as he wraps an arm around the older man’s neck and slams him into the wall. <i>He</i> has brought this magnificence out in this glorious young Saiyan. <i>He</i> has cultivated this immense power. <i>He</i> has shaped Gohan into the elite warrior that is now pressing against him and growling in his ear. </p><p>He’s pushed Gohan to fight at his absolute limit three days a week, every week, for the last several years, demanding more when everyone else had placated him with <i>good enough</i>. The Namekian could never have pushed him like Vegeta could. The brat’s father could have, if he were willing to drive his son into the ground and beat the ever loving shit out of him, but he wasn’t. Only Vegeta could do that. </p><p>He ascends fully into Super Saiyan Blue with a full-throated roar, answering Gohan’s growled <i>do you yield</i> without a shadow of doubt. He flares his ki, pushing Gohan back just enough to wriggle free, then whirls around and punches him square in the mouth, knocking out the brat’s front teeth. Gohan wails, backing off, then bares his bloodied canines and grabs Vegeta by the throat. He turns and throws the older man across the gravity room, his body bouncing off the opposite wall before two boots collide with his back. The impact is colossal, sending Vegeta to the floor so hard and fast that he punches through it. He lays there dazed as his hair fades to black, and Gohan lands right in the middle of him, one knee and most of his weight on Vegeta’s back, one boot on the back of his head and pushing his face hard into the floor. </p><p>“One last chance, Vegeta.” Gohan snarls, his voice completely foreign and unrecognizable in how cold and vicious it sounds, and Vegeta shivers. </p><p>“Fuck you, brat.” Vegeta growls back, trying to throw him off. Gohan <i>roars</i>, deep and loud and completely inhuman, then flips Vegeta over and presses one hand hard to the older man’s throat. He stares up at Gohan, stunned and frozen beneath him, bewitched by the wild rage in Gohan’s eyes. <i>This</i>, Vegeta thinks with a rush of exquisite fear, <i>this is what a Saiyan should be.</i> </p><p>They stare at each other, both of them as still as stone, and Vegeta slowly becomes aware that he is holding his breath. He lets it out quickly, a broken huff that sounds strange to his own ears, and Gohan blinks. Vegeta watches surprise flicker in Gohan’s dark eyes, watches too the horror that almost immediately replaces it, and reaches out to grab Gohan’s arms before he can scramble away from him. </p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened.” Gohan babbles, tears filling his eyes as his power fizzles out. “I lost control, and I knew I would if I pushed myself to that level, but I did it anyway. I’m so sorry, Vegeta.” His hands fly to Vegeta’s face then, stroking his cheeks and combing through his hair. “Are you hurt? Do you need a senzu bean? Fuck, Vegeta, are you okay? Say something, please!”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Vegeta says mechanically, not really comprehending anything the boy is saying. He just stares up at him, totally dumbstruck, and harder than he has ever been in his life. </p><p>“You don’t sound fine, baby.” Gohan sniffs. The stupid pet name cuts through the fog of shock in Vegeta’s brain, and he blinks confusedly as Gohan’s bottom lip begins to quiver. </p><p>“I’m fine.” Vegeta repeats, more like himself, and reaches up with one shaky hand to cup Gohan’s jaw. “I’m better than fine.” Gohan frowns down at him. “I’m fucking euphoric. Gohan, the strongest, most sublimely beautiful creature in the whole goddamn universe. My gods, you could destroy anything and everything without breaking a sweat, couldn’t you?”</p><p>Gohan frowns deeper, his confusion obvious. Vegeta laughs, really laughs, then drags Gohan down, crashing their mouths together so hard that Vegeta’s lips split on what few teeth Gohan has left. He tastes blood, both his own and the brat’s, and moans so embarrassingly loud that Gohan jumps and pulls back, staring down at him with a strange look on his beautiful face. </p><p>“Stop staring at me like that and fuck me, brat.” Vegeta snarls, blushing fiercely under the scrutiny. Gohan blinks, still staring down at him, then blushes himself and looks away. </p><p>“I dunno, Vegeta, I think maybe we should make sure you’re not hurt.” He says softly, starting to pull away, but Vegeta just growls at him and yanks him down into a searing kiss, devouring his mouth and wrapping his legs around his waist to hold him down. </p><p>But Gohan, for the first time since they’d started this little affair, doesn’t kiss him back. Vegeta rocks his hips up, teasing him and trying to get him to respond, but Gohan just lies over him as still as stone, allowing himself to be kissed and touched but doing nothing to reciprocate. Vegeta gives a frustrated growl and arches against him, enraged by the very idea of being ignored and rejected like this, and he is so consumed by that thought that he misses the dangerous shift in Gohan’s energy. </p><p>The boy takes a <i>deep</i> breath, then lets out a snarl that shakes the room. And it is typical of Gohan to growl and give in to his Saiyan instincts when they are together, but this is… different. There is a warning in his voice as he continues to growl with each inhale and exhale, and when he moves to stand up, Vegeta lets him. He stares openly, a little thrill of fear shooting through his veins as he watches Gohan back away, and he’s completely confused by the anger burning in the brat’s gaze. </p><p>Then Vegeta shakes himself, furiously reminding himself of who <i>exactly</i> the fuck he is, and pulls himself to his feet. He ignores the pain shooting up his spine and into his skull and straightens to his full height, letting his ki expand as he takes a deep breath of his own. </p><p>“What are you doing, boy?” He says lowly, expecting Gohan to flinch and look away. Instead, the brat’s dark eyes lock with his and he bares his teeth, as clear a challenge as any Vegeta has ever received. </p><p>“I didn’t come here to fuck you, Vegeta.” Gohan says, his voice deeper and lower than the prince has ever heard it. “I’m here because I have so much fucking energy racing through me that I feel like it’s going to tear me apart if I don’t let it out. And surprise! My father isn’t around to take the beating.” He squares his shoulders and lifts his chin then, so imposing and titanic in that moment that Vegeta has to fight to keep from shrinking away. “I nearly fucking <i>vaporized</i> Piccolo earlier, and Trunks and Goten are so pathetically fucking weak I don’t even know how they could <i>possibly</i> be half Saiyan. So that leaves you. As much as I’d rather not beat the hell out of you, I’m gonna lose my goddamn mind if I don’t.”</p><p>“Who says you’re going to beat the hell out of <i>me</i>, brat?” Vegeta snarls, then ascends straight to Blue once more and launches himself at Gohan without hesitation, slamming into the younger Saiyan and punching through the wall. The gravity room destabilizes immediately, Bulma’s failsafes kicking in as they were designed and stopping the damn thing from exploding, and Vegeta keeps pushing Gohan until they are through Capsule Corp’s roof and streaking out of the city. Gohan lets it happen, his arms crossed over his face as he is pushed backward out over the ocean. </p><p>If they’re going to go all out, Vegeta thinks as he flares his ki and knocks Gohan away from him, then they’d better do it where they can’t destroy half the city. </p><p>Gohan recovers so quickly that Vegeta can’t track him for a moment, stepping out of existence briefly before reappearing beside him and aiming a fist at his face. Vegeta ducks, the blow sailing over his head with enough force to have his adrenaline spiking, and spins around, slamming his heel into Gohan’s ribs. Gohan powers up with a shout, seemingly unphased by what should have been a bone crushing shot. He lunges at Vegeta, teeth bared and snarling like an animal, and his aura burns so intensely that Vegeta is momentarily blinded by it. The younger Saiyan collides with him at full force, and Vegeta feels his ribs crack at the impact. </p><p>They engage then, trading blows that shake the earth beneath them, neither of them holding back as they clash again and again. And while Vegeta is a skilled and experienced fighter, Gohan is simply too strong in such a close range. He has a long reach and devastating power behind his strikes, and he moves into Vegeta’s defense and swarms him, completely overwhelming him. </p><p>Vegeta disengages then, knowing he can’t sustain close combat against the much larger man, and grits his teeth when Gohan chases after him. He doesn’t let up even for a moment, flashing back into the prince’s space and swarming him again. Usually, when the brat manages to put Vegeta on the back foot, his rhythm can be interrupted by a powerful pulse of Vegeta’s ki, so he stops running from him and gathers his energy. </p><p>He waits for Gohan to try and swarm him again, then pushes for all he’s worth, his power rushing out of him and slamming into the brat like a brick wall. </p><p>Or well… it should have. </p><p>But when the brilliant blue light of Vegeta’s aura fades, Gohan is right there, bursting through the plumes of smoke and energy and hitting Vegeta so hard his vision goes completely white. </p><p>And finally, <i>finally</i>, Vegeta gets pissed. </p><p>He roars, a new wave of power rushing out of him as he moves beyond the boundaries of Blue, his aura shifting and evolving into something more dense.</p><p>But Gohan isn’t impressed, and he does not hesitate. Instead, he gathers his own ki and <i>screams</i>, his power so sickeningly intense that Vegeta can feel his battlesuit begin to <i>melt</i> under the crackling electricity that shoots off of the boy’s body. </p><p>And for one horrifying moment, Vegeta realizes that he’s going to lose. Worse, he thinks as he watches the younger Saiyan load his hands at his hip, he’s going to <i>die</i>. </p><p>There is nothing left of Gohan in the burning eyes of his opponent. The boy’s power has consumed him so completely that there is no reaching him until he is either defeated or has tired himself out, and Vegeta knows even as he charges his own ki wave that he does not have enough left in the tank to facilitate either outcome. Even in this evolved state, which had overwhelmed the boy’s <i>father</i> the first time Vegeta had used it against him, Vegeta is simply no match. </p><p>Then Gohan releases his ki wave and Vegeta rises to meet it, locking beams and pushing with everything he has left. He roars again and pours all of his energy into his attack, gritting his teeth and ignoring the pain under his skin as his own power begins to burn him up from the inside out. </p><p>He hits his limit too soon, his concentration slipping as his ki begins to fall back and quit under the strain. He loses ground fast, Gohan’s ki wave rushing to meet him so quickly that he doesn’t have time to disengage and dodge it. </p><p>Vegeta braces for impact, squeezing his eyes shut and crossing his arms in front of his face. His knees draw up, trying to protect his vital organs even though he knows it’s futile, and waits for Gohan to send him straight to hell. But, surprisingly, all that hits him is a blast of hot air. </p><p>Vegeta opens his eyes then and watches in shock as Gohan drops out of the sky. </p><p>He reacts on instinct, breaking the sound barrier as he lunges toward the younger Saiyan, and he just barely manages to catch him before he hits the water below. Gohan stares up at him, dazed but conscious, and doesn’t look away as Vegeta takes him back over land and gently lowers him to the ground. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Gohan whispers, blinking slowly. “I was—“</p><p>“Hush, brat.” Vegeta chides. He moves to sit on the ground and folds his legs, cradling Gohan’s head in his lap and smoothing his hair off of his sweaty forehead. “I thought you had learned to control your power long ago, Gohan.”</p><p>“I did.” He replies, swallowing hard and closing his eyes. “But ever since I started training again after the tournament, sometimes it’s just too much.” Vegeta sighs and strokes the brat’s face gently. </p><p>“I must admit, it’s been quite a long time since I’ve been pushed to my own limits.” He says, looking up and watching as the sun sinks into the ocean. “But it’s not worth it if you kill yourself in the process.”</p><p>“I know.” Gohan rasps, his eyes still closed.  Vegeta sighs again and shifts. </p><p>“Here. Open your mouth.” He says, feeding him a senzu bean when he does so. He eats one himself, shivering as all his wounds are instantly healed, then watches with hooded eyes as Gohan sits up and cracks his back. The brat twists to look at him, a sheepish look on his face as he blushes and raises his hand to rub at the back of his head. </p><p>“I really am sorry, Vegeta.” He says quietly, his face crumpling a little. “I just felt like I was losing it, and I knew you were the only one who could handle it.”</p><p>“There’s no need to apologize, boy.” Vegeta huffs, looking away again. “I told you to come to me if you ever needed help, no matter what, and I meant it.”</p><p>“I know, but—“</p><p>“But nothing. That is that.” Vegeta growls, then takes a deep breath. “Now come here.” He murmurs, opening his arms and beckoning him with his hands. Gohan smiles at that and crawls to him on his hands and knees. He slinks over Vegeta’s lap, planting his hands on the ground on either side of Vegeta’s hips, and stretches up to meet the older man’s lips in a gentle, sweet kiss. He groans into it, shifting his weight to one arm and raising his other hand to cup Vegeta’s jaw. </p><p>“My original plan,” he murmurs against the prince’s lips, “was to slowly blow out all my energy, not to just explode.”</p><p>“I gathered that much when you panicked earlier.” Vegeta says. Gohan flinches and starts to pull away, but Vegeta catches him and kisses him deeply. “I know what it’s like to have all this power and nowhere for it to go.” Gohan snorts. </p><p>“Yeah right.” He huffs, kissing back. “You’re like the definition of control.” Vegeta chuckles and cradles the brat’s face in his hands, pushing him back just enough to look at him. </p><p>“Not always. I was born with an abnormally high latent battle power. I didn’t fully come into that power until later, but when I did, I couldn’t control it. I accidentally killed one of my squadmates because of it.” Vegeta says softly, watching Gohan’s eyes widen. </p><p>“Wow. I’m sorry.” He whispers, his gaze growing shiny. Vegeta chuckles again. </p><p>“It was a very long time ago.” He murmurs with a sigh. “My point is that I learned to control that power, to turn it into something I could wield instead of letting it wield me. You are so exquisitely strong, Gohan, and you have an impressive amount of control as it is. You have proven that more times than I can count. But you have this habit of letting your power rule over you.”</p><p>“I know. Piccolo says the same thing all the time.” Gohan replies, leaning his forehead against Vegeta’s and taking a deep breath. “I meditate with Piccolo, I do Tai Chi with my mom and Videl, I even ask Dende to help me sometimes. And it works for a while, but then I break through my limits and lose control all over again. It’s like my brain can’t keep up with my body.” Vegeta hums and strokes Gohan’s cheeks again, smiling when the brat looks at him. </p><p>“Perhaps you and I should spend some time out in the wilderness.” He says quietly. “You have many things floating around in that brilliant little mind of yours, and perhaps all of that is getting in the way. If we can get you thinking and behaving like a Saiyan, even just for a little while, then maybe that will help you harness your power.”</p><p>“Maybe, but Vegeta, I have to work. And I have a family. And so do you.” Gohan protests, pulling away and frowning deeply. </p><p>“And what happens when you lose control in class? Or at dinner?” Vegeta asks with a smirk. “Would the consequences not be more grave if that were to happen?”</p><p>Gohan stares at him for a moment, misery creeping into his dark eyes. “Yeah, I guess.” He says at last, looking away. Vegeta hums and puts his fingers under the boy’s chin, lifting his face and making him look at him again. </p><p>“You are allowed some sort of sabbatical, yes?” Vegeta asks. Gohan furrows his brow. </p><p>“Yeah, for research.” He says. “Not sure if going out into the middle of nowhere to fight and fuck counts for that though.” Vegeta laughs at that. </p><p>“Well, you do have several degrees in various fields of biology. And you forget that my wife more or less <i>owns</i> the university you teach at. She would do anything for either one of us, including approving a sabbatical for you to go out into the middle of nowhere to fight and fuck, as you say.” He says, flashing him a toothy grin. “As for your family, I am <i>quite</i> sure your own parents and your father in-law are more than capable of supporting them during your absence. Not to mention you will still be receiving a paycheck.”</p><p>“And how long would this sabbatical last, baby?” Gohan growls, and Vegeta knows he has convinced him. He growls back and slides his hand into the brat’s hair, his nails dragging over his scalp. </p><p>“Not long at all if you don’t stop calling me by that disgusting pet name.” Vegeta hisses, then snaps forward and kisses him hard. This time, the boy reciprocates immediately and enthusiastically, kissing Vegeta back furiously as he climbs into the older man’s lap. Vegeta leans back on one hand so that he doesn’t have to crane his neck so much, and combs his free hand through Gohan’s short hair gently. </p><p>“Still want me to fuck you?” Gohan purrs when they break for air. Vegeta grins and nods, nipping at his bottom lip. “Do you…” Gohan starts, hesitating. </p><p>“Out with it, brat.” Vegeta growls. </p><p>“Do you mind if we just kinda go slow and easy?” He says sheepishly, averting his gaze. “I think I’ve had my fill of violence for one day.” Vegeta lets out a heavy sigh and rolls his eyes exaggeratedly. </p><p>“So what, you want to <i>make love</i> to me?” He teases gruffly. Gohan snorts. </p><p>“Wouldn’t be the first time.” He shoots back, moving to stand. “And don’t act like you didn’t fucking love it.”</p><p>“I tolerated it for your sake.” Vegeta huffs, accepting Gohan’s outstretched hand and allowing him to pull him upright. “Well, let’s get to it, then. Take me home, brat.”</p><p>—</p><p>When they get back to Capsule Corp, Gohan leads them straight to the balcony outside one of the guest rooms. He turns when they touch down and grabs Vegeta’s hand, pulling him along behind him through the sliding glass door and to the foot of the bed. He grabs Vegeta’s other hand and pulls him closer, guiding the older man’s arms around his waist, then leans in and presses his lips softly to Vegeta’s. He kisses him sweetly for a long time, their mouths moving together in a gentle ebb and flow that Vegeta finds himself sinking into easily. Gohan is an exceptionally good kisser, gentle and soft and so passionate, and it’s easier than Vegeta would ever admit to just surrender and let him lead. </p><p>They make out until Vegeta finally gets annoyed and pushes the brat away, wanting this to progress before he fucking falls asleep. Gohan chuckles and turns them around, pushing Vegeta down onto the foot of the bed and dropping to his knees in front of him. He runs his hands up Vegeta’s thighs, pushing them under his shirt and dragging his fingers across Vegeta’s muscular abdomen, their calloused tips scratching sweetly over Vegeta’s scarred skin. He pulls his shirt over his head then, humming when Gohan crawls up over him and kisses him deeply, then begins kissing down his neck and chest. He puts his mouth over one peaked nipple, laving it with the flat of his tongue, and Vegeta moans and leans back onto his hands. Gohan kisses his way across Vegeta’s chest to his other nipple, catching it with his teeth and before closing his lips over it and sucking indulgently. Vegeta moans again, louder, and puts a hand on Gohan’s head, trying to push him lower. </p><p>“Patience, baby.” Gohan murmurs, grabbing Vegeta’s hand and turning his head to press a soft kiss to his inner wrist, so sensual and sweet that Vegeta can’t help but sigh and do as he’s told. He grabs Vegeta’s waist then and picks him up, tossing him further up the bed, and maybe Vegeta would be embarrassed by that if he weren’t so stupidly turned on by the brat’s casual display of strength. No one else could manhandle him like Gohan could, and he wouldn’t <i>let </i>anyone else do so besides. </p><p>Gohan leaves for just a moment to grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand and tosses it next to him, then undresses himself and grins at Vegeta. He crawls back onto the bed and slinks over him, kissing him so deeply it takes away Vegeta’s ability to breathe, his body pressing against him, heavy and warm and so achingly perfect. And though the boy had so astutely pointed out these feelings, Vegeta would never admit out loud that he <i>does</i> like making love to Gohan. As much as he enjoys brutally fucking the hell out of the younger Saiyan— and he absolutely prefers holding him down and pounding him— he does find their slower romps to be immensely satisfying in their own right. Gohan is a gentle and caring lover, and on the few occasions that Vegeta allows him to top, Gohan is sure to make it worth his while. </p><p>He kisses his way down Vegeta’s bare chest again, pausing to trace the grooves of his ribs with his tongue, moving his lips over his abs and the scars that crisscross along them, tasting every inch of Vegeta’s tanned flesh. His hands smooth over Vegeta’s hips as he kisses lower, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his training shorts and slipping them down. Gohan hums and presses his mouth to the vein standing out on Vegeta’s lower belly, licking along it and sucking a bruise there, and Vegeta moans softly, threading his fingers into Gohan’s hair and scratching at his scalp. </p><p>He pulls down Vegeta’s shorts little by little, kissing each new inch of skin he bares, pointedly avoiding the tent in the loose fabric as he works his way over the older man’s body. Finally, he pulls the shorts down far enough for Vegeta’s erection to bob free, and Vegeta moans and rocks his hips up, bumping Gohan’s face with the hipbone the brat had been nibbling at. He chuckles softly, pressing one big hand to Vegeta’s belly to hold him down, and continues his slow torture. He dips his tongue into the grooves of Vegeta’s pelvis, moves lower to kiss and nip at his inner thighs, then finally, <i>finally</i> wraps one hand around his cock. </p><p>He squeezes gently and draws a light line over the seam of Vegeta’s sack with his tongue, making the prince’s hips jerk in surprise, then sucks one of Vegeta’s balls into his mouth gently. </p><p>“Oh!” Vegeta gasps, his hips jerking again as Gohan very carefully sucks and licks at the sensitive flesh. “Oh, <i>fuck</i>.” He moans raggedly, his knees drawing up and his back arching.</p><p>Gohan begins to stroke him slowly, his grip light as his palm skates over him, and he pulls back to pay attention to the other side of Vegeta’s sack, circling it with his tongue and closing his lips. Vegeta tightens his hand in Gohan’s hair, earning a soft hum that has him arching again at the vibration, then shoves him away as he comes way too close to the edge. </p><p>“Where the <i>fuck</i> did you learn that?” Vegeta gasps, sliding his legs back down and swallowing hard. </p><p>“Videl taught me.” Gohan says, sounding amused. “She does it for me when she sucks me off and I like it a lot, so I asked her to record it the last time she did it so I could see exactly what was happening.”</p><p>“Ever the academic, huh?” Vegeta huffs breathlessly, lifting his head to grin at him. </p><p>“Are you complaining?” Gohan shoots back, stroking him lightly. Vegeta groans and drops his head back, fucking his hips up into Gohan’s hand. </p><p>“Shut up and suck my cock, brat.” He growls, gritting his teeth when Gohan drags his tongue up the underside of his shaft in response. </p><p>“Patience.” He purrs again, then closes his lips over Vegeta’s cockhead and sucks gently before taking him down to the hilt. He bobs his head slowly, deepthroating him with practiced ease, and Vegeta moans and arches his back again. </p><p>“Gods, your fucking mouth is so hot, feels so good on my cock.” He breathes, lifting his hips to match Gohan’s slow rhythm. Gohan stills with a contented hum, letting Vegeta fuck his face for a moment, and Vegeta thinks he would be perfectly happy coming like this. </p><p>He feels Gohan shift a little, and then slick fingers are pressing gently at his entrance. Vegeta gasps and moans as they push inside him, curling skillfully and pressing against that sweet spot inside him. He syncs up the rhythm of his hand and his mouth, slowly taking him apart until he is reduced to a moaning, quivering mess. </p><p>Gohan withdraws then and grabs Vegeta by the waist again, flipping him onto his stomach so quickly his head spins. He moves to straddle Vegeta’s hips, leaning down briefly to kiss his neck and shoulders, his hands kneading gently at his sides and lower back, then sits up and squeezes lube into his hand. Vegeta props himself up on his forearms and turns as much as he can to watch as the younger man palms himself and begins to stroke, his head dropping back as his free hand slips up to tease at one of his nipples. </p><p>He stops when he’s panting and bucking into his fist, and leans over Vegeta again, pressing sweet kisses to the backs of his shoulders as he rocks his hips and slides teasingly between Vegeta’s cheeks. Then he drops his hand, lining them up, both of them moaning long and low as he pushes inside Vegeta, not stopping until he’s fully seated within him. Vegeta bows his head and pants as he works to relax and adjust, shuddering at the sensation of being completely filled. Gohan lays over him, pressing his full weight over Vegeta’s back, and hooks his left arm under Vegeta’s arm and across his chest, grabbing the older man’s right shoulder and squeezing gently. He cups Vegeta’s cheek with his free hand, pulling his face to his own and kissing him deeply, then tilts his pelvis and begins to rock gently in and out of him. </p><p>Vegeta moans into Gohan’s mouth as the younger man starts a slow, deep rhythm. He can feel Gohan’s muscles tighten against his back as he thrusts, fucking into him like a beast breeding his mate. Vegeta moans again at the thought, the thrill of being held down and taken like this, regardless of how sensual and soft it is, pulling at something primal deep within him. He growls low in his chest as Gohan adjusts himself, breaking the kiss and dropping his head again as he submits completely to the younger Saiyan. Gohan picks up the pace, pulling back further before slamming deep inside him, their bodies slapping together as he fucks him in earnest. Gohan moans loudly and sinks his teeth into Vegeta’s shoulder, and Vegeta has to grit his teeth to keep from coming too soon. </p><p>“Fuck, Vegeta, I always forget how tight you are.” Gohan breathes against his neck. He stills for a moment, rolling onto his left side and dragging Vegeta with him, then hooks his right arm behind Vegeta’s knee, pulling his leg up to his chest. Then he begins to move again and Vegeta gasps, the change of position and angle allowing Gohan to rub against his sweet spot with each stroke. He picks up the pace again, fucking him hard and fast as he gasps and moans into Vegeta’s ear. </p><p>“Touch yourself, baby.” Gohan whispers, his rhythm faltering as he begins to fall apart, and Vegeta obeys immediately, reaching down to tug desperately at himself in time with Gohan’s hips. </p><p>He gives a few more powerful, jerky thrusts and comes hard inside Vegeta, moaning loudly into his ear as he rides out his orgasm. Then he drops Vegeta’s leg and rolls onto his back so that Vegeta lies on top of him, bringing one hand up to slot around Vegeta’s throat as he wraps the other around Vegeta’s cock. He strokes him firmly, closing his hand over the older man’s throat and choking him lightly, and Vegeta comes with a gasping, strangled moan, striping his chest and abs as Gohan milks him through an orgasm that seems to last forever. Gohan moans softly as Vegeta’s body clamps down around him, his hips twitching and body shuddering. </p><p>They lay there together, panting and shivering, and for a moment, Vegeta feels quite content lying in Gohan’s arms. Gohan squeezes him gently, obviously happy to stay like this for as long as Vegeta will allow him to, and presses sweet kisses to the prince’s shoulder and neck. Gohan rolls them back onto their sides and curls around him, pushing his face into the curve of Vegeta’s neck and breathing him in deeply. </p><p>Vegeta smiles and sighs, letting himself sink into the contact and the warmth of Gohan’s arms, and closes his eyes for just a moment. </p><p>—</p><p>When Vegeta wakes up hours later, Gohan is still wrapped around him, but they are clean and nestled under the covers. Gohan breathes deeply and evenly against the back of his head, still sound asleep. The sun is rising outside, and when Vegeta looks over at the digital clock on the nightstand, he’s shocked to see that it’s almost six in the morning. </p><p>Vegeta huffs and reaches up to rub his eyes, stretching a little but not yet moving to get up. He lets himself be held for a few more minutes, enjoying the warmth of Gohan’s powerful arms, until he gets too hot and carefully wriggles free. Gohan hums softly and curls in on himself, pushing his face into the pillow where Vegeta’s head had been, then settles again, still fast asleep. Vegeta smirks, snorting softly, and very quietly gets dressed and leaves the room, letting the brat sleep for the moment. </p><p>He makes his way to the gravity room, not remembering they had destroyed it until it’s too late and Bulma and Dr. Briefs have seen him. He starts to turn around, but Bulma barks something, marching up to him and grabbing his wrist. </p><p>“Oh no, mister, you’re gonna help clean up this mess.” She says, dragging him along behind her. “I hope you had fun last night, because it’s gonna be a long-ass day for you.”</p><p>“This is absurd.” Vegeta huffs, snatching his arm back. “Don’t you have servants for this?”</p><p>“You made the mess, you clean it up.” Bulma growls. “And anyway, you’re way stronger than any of my <i>employees</i>. You can get it done way faster than they can.”</p><p>“Ridiculous. I shouldn’t have to—“</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know. ‘I was a prince, I had servants who fed me grapes and fanned me with palm leaves and wiped my ass, I’m above this, blah blah.’” Bulma mocks, miming with one hand and laughing at herself. “Well, now you’re my husband and you have to do what I say. I’m queen of this castle, mister man, and don’t you forget it.”</p><p>“I am not—“</p><p>“Look, if you want help, why don’t you ask your <i>partner in crime</i> to get in on this, considering he’s partly responsible.” Bulma continues, waving her hands and laughing when Vegeta blushes. “Dad and I have to find all the parts needed for repair anyway, so we can’t help. And don’t try to say he’s not still here, because I know he is.” She steps closer to him and waggles her eyebrows, dropping her voice as she says, “I peeked in on the two of you earlier to make sure you were okay. You were very cute, all snuggled up together, but don’t think that’s gonna get you outta helping me fix the mess you guys made.” She steps away again and turns her back on him, linking her arm with her father’s and pulling him with her down the hall. “Oh, and I sent a picture to Videl! She was worried, so I had to put her mind at ease.” She throws over her shoulder with a giggle. </p><p>“Honey, what <i>are</i> you talking about?” Dr. Briefs asks, earning another giggle from his daughter. </p><p>“Oh nothing, Dad. Don’t worry about it.” She laughs, and Vegeta feels his face catch fire as he glares at her back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyway, I might add more to this. I have some ideas for it that I’d like to explore lol</p><p>Off topic, what’s everyone’s opinion of Raditz/Vegeta? I’m thinking about posting some lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vegeta and Gohan go camping.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know the premise of this chapter doesn’t make much sense but eh</p><p>It was fun to write lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So why are you and Vegeta going campin together again?” Goku asks as he follows Gohan around the house. “I mean, it’s kinda weird, right? You don’t even go campin with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that, dad.” Gohan huffs, trying to find his duffel bag. “We’re not camping for fun. I’ve been having some trouble controlling my ki lately, and Vegeta thinks it’s because I’m thinking too much like a human and not enough like a Saiyan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m a Saiyan, too.” Goku pouts, watching his son throw extra clothes into the bag. “If it’s trainin you need, then I can help ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just training, dad. He’s gonna teach me how to stop thinking so much and just exist in the moment.” Gohan explains, finally turning to look at his father. “He’s been struggling with that all his life, and I think he’s the only one who can help me learn to rein in my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, if you wanna go camping sometime, just you and me, then we can go one weekend when I come back. But this isn’t for fun. This is work.” Gohan steps forward then and puts his hands on his father’s shoulders, smiling down at him. “I promise we can go camping after I get back, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t get it, son.” Goku sighs. “I mean, I know you and Vegeta bonded or whatever, but I don’t—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not something I can really explain.” Gohan interrupts, blushing faintly. “But he’s been through a lot of the same trauma that I’ve experienced, and he knows what it’s like to not be in control of his power. That’s a lot of the reason why we’re close now. He understands.” He winces, realizing how that must sound, and pulls his dad into a tight hug. “I love you, dad, but I don’t think you can help me with this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” Goku says with another sigh. “Just… be careful, okay? Vegeta’s great, but he can be—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, dad, I know.” Gohan laughs. “Keep an eye on Videl and Pan for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course.” Goku replies warmly. “And I’ll get some senzu beans for ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan arrives at Capsule Corp early the next morning, touching down in front of the building and taking a deep breath. He’s nervous, why he’s not sure, and his nerves do not abate when Vegeta emerges moments later with nothing but the battlesuit and armor that he’s wearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, did you pack for vacation?” He sneers, snatching the bag out of Gohan’s hand and tossing it into the air. He fires a ki blast at it and obliterates it, and Gohan gapes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just an extra gi in case we destroyed this one. And like, senzu beans and lube and shit.” Gohan growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need any of that.” Vegeta huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “I lived for nearly three decades in the wilderness with none of these petty luxuries. They are not necessary.” He smirks and takes a step closer to Gohan. “No, not even the lube.” Then he launches into the air, leaving Gohan to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta flies hard and fast in the direction of the training grounds Piccolo had taken Gohan to all those years ago. He keeps up with Vegeta easily, letting his mind wander as the landscape zips by beneath them. He thinks about how brutal those first few months had been out there, alone and starving and scared of everything. Looking back, these grounds were the backdrop to some of Gohan’s earliest trauma. They had set a precedent for a very large, very miserable part of his life, and while he had no hard feelings or regrets about all he’d lived through, he recognized it all for what it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had taken nearly a decade of therapy for Gohan to move past all the things he had experienced in those eight years between Raditz’s arrival and the Cell Games, and he had still ended up turning to one of the men responsible for a very large chunk of his trauma. Vegeta had been such a grounding force for him in those uncertain years when his own power had been too much for him to handle. He alone had had the ability to help him harness the beast that raged inside him, and he alone could endure the apocalyptic power that Gohan could produce. Even after Goku had come back for good, Gohan sought out Vegeta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta didn’t have all the hang ups that Gohan’s father had. He didn’t coddle Gohan, and he wasn’t interested in playing nice. He fought to win, and sometimes Gohan needed that assurance so that he could totally unleash and lose himself in the fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan has always been a gentle creature, but sometimes his own power built up and burned that away, and he had to be able to trust that his opponent wouldn’t hold back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How fitting, then, that the man who had exorcised Gohan’s demons all those years ago was taking him back to the setting of some of his earliest trauma to help him take back control now. The irony of it isn’t lost on Gohan, but he supposes it doesn’t really matter. All that really mattered was the present and the future, and Vegeta is a big part of both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Vegeta stops suddenly, whirling in the air and rushing to meet Gohan without warning. They collide before Gohan has time to pull up, and then Vegeta is swinging, throwing frighteningly powerful punches that the younger Saiyan barely has time to block. Gohan gathers his energy, mentally shifting into the fight, but Vegeta growls at him and kicks him square in the gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No ki.” The prince snarls, ducking a sweeping blow before tackling him right out of the sky. They plummet back to earth, grappling and pummeling each other, and when they finally hit the ground, Vegeta springs up immediately and dances away. He stands there for a moment, waiting for Gohan to pick himself back up, his body perfectly balanced and light as he shifts from foot to foot. There’s a strangely wild look in his dark eyes, and Gohan understands his intent just a fraction of a second before he makes his move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta flashes into his space, throwing hard jabs that Gohan can barely even see, then flashes out again. He does this several times, outboxing with gorgeous fluidity, every move so tight and efficient that he hardly seems to move at all. It takes Gohan a moment to catch up, but once he does, he falls easily into the rhythm of the fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And this is why Gohan likes sparring with Vegeta so much. Even if they weren’t fucking, Gohan would have sought out Vegeta to spar before anyone else on earth. The prince challenges him in ways that no one else could, not even Piccolo, making him use his brain in such a radically different capacity than his work in academia. And the longer they fight, the more instinct slides into place over the perpetual turmoil of Gohan’s “brilliant little mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They box for a long time, their shots softening as they both shift and put more energy into outsmarting each other. Vegeta is small and light, and that makes him impossibly quick compared to Gohan’s significantly larger frame. He dodges in and out of Gohan’s defense, his footwork immaculate, not a single twitch of a muscle wasted as he dances around the younger Saiyan. He’s beautiful, Gohan thinks as he blocks a quick jab to his gut. So perfectly balanced, tooled and tuned for this alone, a warrior prince with so much talent and intelligence that it’s really no wonder he’d been so difficult to defeat all those years ago. It was a miracle, really, that any of them had survived this god of war at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, when they fight, they are constantly trying to outdo each other. Constantly soaring to higher heights, blowing their ki out and ascending until one or both of them hits their limits. But this is different. And the longer they fight, the more Gohan can see that Vegeta is trying to teach him something. He moves so effortlessly, so precisely that he makes Gohan’s father look like a clumsy child, makes Piccolo look like a bumbling novice, and Gohan is suddenly studying him more than he’s fighting back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop thinking so much.” Vegeta growls, throwing a series of jabs at his face that he barely blocks. “React. Trust yourself.” Gohan nods and puts his hands up, clearing his mind and focusing on Vegeta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta launches at him again and Gohan lets his body move on its own, blocking a punch, dodging a kick, scooting out from under one of Vegeta’s practically patented overhead strikes. He engages then, watching and reacting on instinct alone, his mind deliciously blank for the first time in a long time. And it’s so easy to fall into rhythm with the older man, trading blows and dancing around each other, so natural and effortless it almost feels choreographed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could have never gotten this with his dad or his brother or his mentor. He’d be too busy worrying about impressing Goku, and too busy worrying about hurting Goten and Piccolo. But he doesn’t have to impress Vegeta. He doesn’t have to worry about hurting the prince, either. He can just let go and </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels so good to just move like this that when Vegeta finally backs off and holds up his hands palm out, Gohan doesn’t want to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can keep going.” He says, dropping down again, but Vegeta huffs and shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There will be time for more training tomorrow.” He says, turning and walking away from him. “We need to set up camp and hunt for dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Oh, right. Yeah.” Gohan says, frowning. He’d forgotten why they’d come out here. “I’ll, uh… I’ll clear a place and get a fire going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” Vegeta replies. “I will find our food.” And then he’s gone, flashing away into the woods and leaving Gohan alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Vegeta returns, two large deer thrown over one shoulder, Gohan has a fire roaring in the pit he’d thrown together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Gohan says, eyeing the deer as Vegeta tosses them to the ground. “Nice haul.” Vegeta just </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmphs</span>
  </em>
  <span> and sits down next to the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan skins, dresses, and cooks the deer, occasionally glancing over at Vegeta, who just sits quietly and watches. They eat in silence too, one whole deer each, and by the time they are done, Gohan is nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soooo…” He starts softly, glancing up at the older Saiyan again. “What’s the plan for tomorrow, Vegeta?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We wake up at dawn and train, find and eat breakfast, train, find and eat lunch, train, find and eat dinner, and sleep.” Vegeta replies, picking his teeth with a sliver of bone. Gohan makes a face. “I told you it wasn’t going to be a vacation, brat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think we’re gonna be able to stick to that schedule, Vegeta?” Gohan asks skeptically. “There’s no room for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything else?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” But Vegeta just chuckles and tosses the bone onto the pile next to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We shall see.” He says with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several days pass according to Vegeta’s rigorous schedule. They train and eat and sleep, then wake up and do it all again day after day. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>we shall see</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the first night had been the last complete sentence from Vegeta’s lips, nothing more than the occasional </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>focus</span>
  </em>
  <span> thrown out while they spar. And maybe Vegeta is trying to encourage him to stop thinking, but all it really does is lock Gohan further into his own head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About a week into this strict routine, they are sparring in the clearing they had been treating as a ring when something in Gohan just sort of snaps. The next time he is aware of himself, he’s holding Vegeta down on the ground, snapping his teeth in the prince’s bloody face and snarling like an animal. He blinks, staring into Vegeta’s wide, </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes, then yelps and scrambles backward, sitting down hard a few feet away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Gohan?” Vegeta asks after a few moments, clearing his throat and sitting up. Gohan stares at him, taking in the abuse he had put the older man through. His nose is definitely broken, both eyes turning purple from the trauma. His bottom lip is split and swelling, and when Vegeta lifts his hands to rub at his wrists, Gohan is horrified to see the bruises forming around them in the shape of his own hands. “Gohan.” Vegeta says sternly, and Gohan’s eyes snap to his face again. “I am fine. There’s no need to cry.” Gohan gasps and swipes at his face, shocked to find his cheeks wet with tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Vegeta.” He whispers brokenly, and he can’t stop the sob that tears from his chest. Vegeta sighs and stands up, walking slowly toward him as though he’s afraid of spooking him, then kneels beside him. Gohan flinches when the prince reaches for his face, and Vegeta just snorts and cups his jaw, pulling his face toward him and kissing him gently. His lips taste like blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I am fine.” He murmurs against Gohan’s lips. “I am much more concerned about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Gohan says quickly, trying to pull away, but Vegeta holds him fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t working, is it?” He asks, leaning back to look Gohan in the eyes. “This regimen. You’re still thinking too much.” Gohan sniffs and nods. “You should have told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought it was part of the process.” Gohan says congestedly. Vegeta huffs </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We shall adjust a bit, then. Try something else.” He whispers, then leans in and kisses him again, sliding his hand back into Gohan’s hair. Gohan kisses him back, opening his mouth and deepening it enthusiastically, raising his hands to grip at the prince’s shoulders. Vegeta hums and pushes Gohan down onto his back and straddles him, moving to kiss under his jaw as his hand slides up the hard plane of his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s when Goku decides to crash the party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gohan, are you okay? I felt your ki explode and I— what are you guys doin?” He says, and they both jump out of their skin. Vegeta jerks away from Gohan like he’s been electrocuted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kakarot, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you doing here?” The prince snarls, standing up and marching up to Goku, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and quite literally shaking him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, like I said, I felt Gohan’s ki go crazy and I was scared that— wow, I guess I was worried about the wrong guy, huh? He really messed your face up good.” Goku says, looking up as Gohan gets to his feet and dusts himself off. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of your damn business.” Vegeta snarls, shoving him hard and stalking away. Goku frowns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It kinda is, though.” He says lowly. “Are you okay, son?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Gohan replies, trying to push down his irritation and putting on a cheerful smile. Goku looks unconvinced. “Really, dad. I’m fine. I just…” He huffs and looks at Vegeta, who looks like he’s thinking about taking off. “I just lost control again. It’s no big deal, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if it were, I know how to handle him.” Vegeta huffs. “You may go, Kakarot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I brought some senzu beans.” Goku says, looking between them. “Figured you might be runnin low. It’s been almost a week, and I know how intense you get, Vegeta.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You needn’t worry.” Vegeta growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well…” Goku says, then sighs and rubs the back of his head. “Anyway, I guess I’ll take off, then. Let me know if you need more senzu beans.” He tosses the bag to Gohan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, dad.” Gohan says, catching it and waving as his father raises two fingers to his forehead and blinks away. “I’m sorry, Vegeta.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not apologize for your clown of a father.” Vegeta huffs, uncrossing his arms and striding back to Gohan. He snatches the bag from his hand and eats one of the senzu beans, all of his injuries healing instantaneously, then ties the bag to Gohan’s belt before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a deep kiss. “Now where were we?” He mumbles into Gohan’s mouth, and Gohan grins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right here, I guess.” He replies, resting his forearms on Vegeta’s shoulders and sinking into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay down, brat.” Vegeta growls, shoving him away. “And take off your clothes. Unless you want me to rip them off of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, since you destroyed my spare gi, I think I’ll take them off myself, thanks.” Gohan snorts, untying the belt around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Vegeta huffs, pulling his armor over his head and tossing it to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, wait! I didn’t say you should take off your own clothes.” Gohan says, stepping out of his pants and sauntering over to the prince, his cock already hard. Vegeta rakes his eyes over him, shivering when Gohan reaches him and dips his head to kiss at the side of his neck. “Wanna undress you myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought I told you to lay down.” The older man says distractedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you?” Gohan murmurs, finding the tail of the spandex top and peeling it off of him. “I can’t believe we’ve been out here alone for six days and we haven’t fucked </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t fuck you now. You’re being very disobedient.” Vegeta growls, running his fingertips along Gohan’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do something about it.” The younger man replies lowly, and then he is on his back, just like that, blinking up into the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should watch your mouth, brat.” Vegeta snaps, pouncing on him and biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Gohan laughs, grabbing Vegeta’s face and kissing him hard, arching his body up against the older Saiyan. He flips them over quickly, reversing their positions and grinding his hips down, growling in frustration when he realizes Vegeta’s wearing a cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone likes to play fast and loose with their testicles, brat.” Vegeta chuckles as Gohan shimmies down his body and yanks his pants off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never used to wear a cup.” Gohan pouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you've also never tried to kill me before. Had Bulma redesign the pants with a cup made from the same material as my armor after the first time.” Vegeta replies. “Actually, I’m not sure why I hadn’t thought of it before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s great that you’re more concerned with your balls than you are literally every other part of your body.” Gohan snorts, sliding his hands up Vegeta’s thighs. “You really got your priorities straight, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of my vital organs are protected. Including the ones you seem to like so much.” Vegeta laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess that’s why you don’t wear a helmet too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep running your mouth, boy. See where it gets you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan rolls his eyes and palms Vegeta’s hardening cock, stroking him firmly and coaxing his erection to fullness, then wastes no time swallowing him down to the hilt. He bobs his head, gently tugging at Vegeta’s balls with his fingers, and the older man arches into his mouth with a deep moan. “Fuck, you’re right.” He gasps, pushing his fingers into Gohan’s hair. “We should have done this sooner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm.” Gohan hums around him, his eyes flickering up to meet Vegeta’s. And he fucking loves Vegeta like this, on his back, naked and spread out on the ground, his chest heaving as Gohan takes him apart with each measured stroke. Vegeta groans when Gohan pulls off and lifts his head again to glare at him. “I know you don’t just want me to blow you, Vegeta.” He purrs, taking him in his hand again and stroking lazily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a needy fucking brat, aren’t you?” Vegeta huffs, sitting up and lunging at Gohan, pinning him to the ground once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Takes one to know one, huh?” Gohan replies, gasping when Vegeta sinks his teeth into his shoulder. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby.” Vegeta growls at him deep in his chest and grabs his wrists, yanking his arms above his head and biting viciously at Gohan’s jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk too fucking much.” Vegeta says roughly, claiming his mouth again, and Gohan doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to how </span>
  <em>
    <span>affected </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vegeta is when they’re together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s so into this, so into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gohan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it never fails to completely floor him that this powerful, incredible warrior, a literal fucking prince, is so deeply affected by “Kakarot’s low class brat.” He can’t help but wonder exactly why Vegeta wants him like this, beyond the usual answer of, “you are the most powerful warrior on this planet who isn’t a complete fool, boy.” And as Vegeta kisses him stupid in the middle of a clearing in the wooded outskirts of the same wasteland in which Gohan had trained to fight him so many </span>
  <em>
    <span>decades</span>
  </em>
  <span> ago, he also can’t help but marvel at the sheer fucking absurdity of all this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of your head, Gohan.” Vegeta murmurs against his lips then, rutting against him and pulling him back into reality. “Stay with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m with you.” Gohan breathes, struck by the tenderness in Vegeta’s quiet plea. The older man begins kissing down his neck then, over his chest and abs, licking too briefly at the base of Gohan’s cock before grabbing his hips and flipping him over in one smooth motion. He pulls Gohan’s ass up in the air and leans over him, pressing kisses to the scar right at the base of his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan moans and arches as Vegeta teases the sensitive flesh of his tail scar with his tongue, his hands smoothing over Gohan’s ass before smacking it roughly. He grips two generous handfuls of the firm muscle and spreads Gohan open, and then wet heat is pressing against his entrance. Vegeta laves him with his tongue and kneads hard at his ass, his fingers digging in deep enough to bruise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to fuck you, brat?” Vegeta asks, spitting on him and gently pressing one finger inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Vegeta.” Gohan moans, pushing back against the prince’s hand. Vegeta pumps his finger a few times and then spits again and adds another, curling them against the sweet spot inside him and attacking his scar again with his tongue. Gohan moans again, long and low, and by the time Vegeta is done working him open, he’s trembling all over, whining pathetically for Vegeta’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta hums softly and stands a little taller on his knees, one hand leaving Gohan’s ass to stroke himself. The first press of his cockhead against Gohan’s entrance has him gasping and pushing back eagerly, and Vegeta chuckles as he spits in his hand and slicks himself up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So desperate for me.” He groans as he pushes inside, filling Gohan slowly, the stretch almost uncomfortable as he stills and lets Gohan relax and adjust. He leans over Gohan then, planting one hand on the ground for balance and pressing kisses along his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, Vegeta.” Gohan breathes, hips jolting when the older man’s free hand slides up his thigh and over his ass to press gently at his scar. “Make it hurt.” Vegeta snarls at him, deep and feral, biting down hard on the back of Gohan’s shoulder and drawing back. He slams into him, starting a vicious rhythm that has Gohan’s back arching and toes curling. He moans loudly, pushing back to meet each brutal thrust and earning a sharp slap on the ass that makes him jerk and gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay still and take it.” Vegeta huffs, reaching up and grabbing a handful of Gohan’s hair. He yanks Gohan’s head back and presses his mouth to his ear, his teeth grazing sharply. “You want me to hurt you? To </span>
  <em>
    <span>punish </span>
  </em>
  <span>you?” He snarls, snapping his teeth when Gohan only moans raggedly. “Answer me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gohan cries, and Vegeta growls again and pulls out. He grabs Gohan’s hips and flips him over, throwing one of Gohan’s legs over his shoulder and pushing back inside roughly. He leans over him, pulling Gohan’s knee almost to his chest, and kisses him hard. Vegeta begins to thrust again, building a slow, deep rhythm and hitting that sweet spot inside Gohan perfectly each time. And this is nice, but it’s not what he wants. He growls at Vegeta and reaches up to shove his hands into the older man’s hair. “C’mon, Vegeta, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.” He challenges. “Don’t tell me you’re getting soft in your old age.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> gets him. He sees the shift in Vegeta immediately, the wounded pride and explosive rage, and grins at the prince savagely. Vegeta lunges down at him and sinks his teeth into Gohan’s shoulder, puncturing his skin and tearing into the muscle, and begins to snap his hips viciously. Gohan’s lower back pulls painfully, his hips aching with the strain, and he drags his nails across Vegeta’s back, deep enough to draw blood. Vegeta reaches up with his free hand and presses his palm to Gohan’s throat, pushing down hard and closing his airway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll fucking hurt you, you little bastard.” Vegeta rumbles, moving to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Still gotta pay you back for nearly killing me </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vegeta.” Gohan mouths, his face turning red and the veins in his neck standing out. Vegeta chuckles darkly and presses harder on his throat, and Gohan feels the cartilage in his neck shift under the older man’s hand. He convulses, arching his back as best he can in this position, his eyes fluttering as grey begins to edge his vision, the rush of euphoria overtaking him and driving him over the edge. He comes hard and with blinding intensity, his body going completely rigid and flashbulbs popping behind his eyes as he begins to lose consciousness. Vegeta lifts his hand off his throat then and Gohan drags air into his lungs, gasping and spluttering, his body absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>singing</span>
  </em>
  <span> as every nerve is electrified again and again with each wave of his release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince gives a few more jerky thrusts, then follows Gohan over the edge with a broken moan and spills inside him. He drops Gohan’s leg and collapses on top of him, pushing his nose into the younger man’s neck and shivering as he breathes him in. Gohan wraps his arms around Vegeta’s neck, his chest heaving as he struggles to catch his breath, and turns his head to press his face into the older man’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were saying… that I had gotten soft?” Vegeta says breathlessly, his lips moving over Gohan’s neck sweetly. Gohan clings to him but says nothing, still gasping. “Gohan?” He asks, concerned, and lifts up to look down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” He whispers dreamily, staring through Vegeta for a long moment. Vegeta huffs and shifts, lifting off of him completely and leaning down to lick up the mess splattered across his abdomen. Gohan hums and finally rouses, pushing his fingers into Vegeta’s hair and scratching lightly at his scalp. Vegeta sighs and moves to kiss his lips, pressing his tongue into Gohan’s mouth and making him taste himself. He moans softly and kisses back, wrapping his arms around Vegeta’s neck again, feeling content and sated and pleasantly sore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Vegeta says after some time, pulling away almost reluctantly and standing. “Set up for dinner. I’ll go and find us something to eat.” He continues, dressing quickly and vanishing before Gohan even manages to haul himself upright. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, feedback is always welcome ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>